


Showing Off For Dad

by PROUDPERV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROUDPERV/pseuds/PROUDPERV
Summary: Scott had been showing off for his dad since he was a little kid. Now fifteen, Scott still liked showing off to get his dad's attention.
Relationships: Rafael McCall/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Showing Off For Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode where his dad comes to the town.

Scott had been showing off for his dad since he was a little kid. Now fifteen, Scott still liked showing off to get his dad's attention. Scott had never told anyone, but he had a secret crush on his handsome father. The two had become close when Scott's mother died when he was four.

When he was little, Scott liked to undress in public places so that his dad would see him in just his socks and underwear. Sometimes his dad would scold him or even spank him, but knowing that his father was paying more attention to him when he was in his underwear got Scott very excited.

A few years ago, Scott discovered masturbation starting jacking-off in public places. Rafael often scolded him for this, but having his dad catch him masturbating got Scott even more excited, so he did it even more.

Recently Scott had noticed something different. He still got in trouble for undressing or playing with himself in public, but now he noticed that his dad seemed more interested and sometimes even had a boner himself when he told Scott to stop what he was doing. That just encouraged Scott to continue his behavior.

Scott was just getting out of school and was surprised to see his dad pull up in front of the school in his convertible. "Hop in," said Rafael, grinning.

"Uhm, hi Dad, what- what are you doing here?" asked Scott.

"I didn’t have to stay at the office for too long today," said Rafael. Scott's father was an analyst for the FBI. Since Scott’s mother’s death, he had left his job as an agent, so he could be more present for his son. "Just need to review some files with a coworker on my way home. I thought you might want to tag along instead of taking the bus, then we can go do something together afterward."

"Sounds great!" Inside the car Scott took off his jacket and loosened his shirt.

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a brand new house. As they did, a man dressed in a suit got out of a car already parked there. "Sorry I'm late Dick," said Rafael, shaking his hand.

"No, you're not – My wife just went to the supermarket, please come in." said Dick.

"This is my son, Scott," said Rafael. "He is going to tag along if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Nice to meet you, Scott," said Dick, shaking the boy's hand.

The three entered the house. As soon as they walked into the foyer, Scott walked out of his loafers. He walked onto the living room carpet, which felt good through his nylon socks.

"Hm, your boy has a good idea," said Dick, "maybe we should all take our shoes off so we don't get the carpet dirty. My wife always tells me that."

Scott watched as Dick and his dad unlaced and pushed off their dress shoes. Seeing his father and another man in their socks got Scott excited, and he soon had a boner tenting his trousers. As Scott followed his dad and Dick around the house, he reached down and rubbed his erection through his pants.

As Dick was looking at some of the papers from one of the files, Rafael glanced at his son and noticed that, as usual, he was playing with himself. The boy had an obvious boner in his pants and he was stroking away at it. Rafael had repeatedly talked to the boy about his behavior in public, but nothing seemed to stop him. The worst thing was, Rafael now had an erection himself from seeing his son with one. He just hoped Dick wouldn't notice.

‘ _Awesome_ ,’ thought Scott to himself, _‘Dad saw me playing with myself, and now he has a boner himself.’_ Scott felt a surge of excitement course through his body, and a spot of pre-cum spurted out of the head of his cock and soaked into his underwear. Now even more excited, Scott knew he had to go further. He reached under his shirt tail and undid the button of his trousers and undid the zip about half way. His untucked shirt mostly hid his half-undone pants, but Scott knew that if either man looked carefully, they would see his red briefs showing through the thin white shirt. Scott now rubbed his boner through his underwear.

"And this is the basis research data from last month’s assets," Rafael was saying, pointing at one of the papers. He glanced at his son and discovered that Scott now had his pants open and his underwear showing. He was playing with himself even faster now. Rafael tried to use his own body to shield his son from view, but he was also afraid that Dick would notice his throbbing dick inside his suit pants.

 _‘Oh man,’_ thought Scott to himself, _‘I know Dad saw my underwear showing. I know he saw me masturbating…’_ Scott was getting himself more excited as he showed off for his father in front of an unknowing man.

Rafael kept showing the other man the data. As Dick was checking out the second file, Rafael stood in the doorway, blocking Dick from seeing his son standing right behind him.

Scott had gotten himself so worked up that he did something he hadn't done before. With his father standing in the doorway, Scott walked right up behind him and pressed his body against his dad's. He lifted up his shirt so that his underwear-covered boner was rubbing directly against the back of his father's suit pants. As his felt his hard-on rub against the material, Scott felt a surge of excitement and a stirring in his cock.

Rafael was fully aware that his son was trying to hump him from behind. He knew he should be angry, but he was too turned on by the idea. He didn't want to admit that he had fantasized about his own son. Rafael just hoped that his coworker was not aware of what was happening.

At first Scott slowly slid his boner up and down his father's suit clad rear end, but as he got more excited, he started humping his dad faster and faster. He started humping so fast his pants fell and landed at his feet. He continued to rub his cock against his dad like a horny dog, oblivious to everything else around him. Scott was so excited that before he knew it, he was nearing climax. He let out a few small grunts and started to cum, his young sperm shooting out of his cock and soaking his underwear.

So much cum shot out it seeped through his briefs and left a wet spot on the back of his dad's pants. As soon as he was spent, Scott realized his predicament and quickly pulled his pants back up. Rafael and Dick completed the quick review of the paperwork, the first one trying to hide his erection tenting his suit trousers.

That was the first time Scott had been so blatant with his dad, and he knew he would get yelled at later. It would not be the first time his father had gotten mad at him, but Scott still loved the attention he got from his dad.

The first time Scott stripped in public in front of his father was when he was little and his dad took him to a home improvement store with him. As Rafael walked around the huge store focusing on the items he needed, he dragged Scott along, holding him by the hand. The clothes Scott had on that day were too big; his dad often bought his clothes big so that he would grow into them. As Scott was walking along, his loose shoes came right off his feet. Scott walked right out of his sneakers and was walking in his socks. His dad was moving so fast Scott could barely keep up; he couldn't go back for his shoes.

As Rafael continued to drag his son around the store, Scott realized his oversized pants were sliding down. Within a few minutes his pants had slid down his thighs, and he was walking on the bottoms of the legs. As he continued walking, the pants continued to slide down his legs until Scott walked right out of them. Again, his dad was moving so fast that Scott had to hurry to keep up and had to leave his pants behind him on the floor. Rafael continued to walk through the store holding Scott by the hand, unaware the his son was now wearing only a t-shirt, his cartoon underpants, and white socks.

By the time Rafael noticed his son in his underwear, his clothes were long gone. Rafael dragged Scott out to the car in just his underpants and socks with all of the other fathers watching. In the car, Rafael scolded his son for losing his new clothes. Scott, though, was excited that his father noticed him in his underwear and kept talking about it. That was the beginning of Scott's showing off for his father.

Rafael and Scott were back in the convertible now, and once again Rafael was scolding his son for his public display. But his dad's discussion about underwear and masturbation just gave Scott another boner. It seemed like he was always hard in front of his dad anymore.

Rafael decided to stop at a restaurant to get them something to eat; it was too early for dinner, but a snack wouldn't hurt. They sat in a booth in a corner of the place. Rafael knew inevitably what would happen. Ever since he was little, Scott would undress in restaurants. When he was a boy he would take off his shoes and drop them onto the floor, then take off his pants and drop them onto the floor as well. His shirt would be the last thing to come off, and that ended up on the floor too.

Scott would sit through the meal wearing his underpants, usually brightly-colored or featuring cartoon characters, and his socks. Rafael usually scolded his son for undressing in public, but to no avail - Scott was always stripping. Secretly Rafael liked seeing his young son in underwear, and liked it when other men noticed too. He thought it was cute when Scott would get up after the meal and walk out of the restaurant in his socks and underpants. Rafael though would have to gather up his son's clothes - that is if no one had taken them, which often happened.

As soon as the two sat down in the booth, Scott naturally kicked off his shoes. However, when the waiter appeared and took their orders for coffee and a soda, Rafael was surprised by what his son did next. Rafael could feel Scott grab a hold of his shoes with his socked feet and pull. Rafael felt his shoes give way and pop off of his feet. The next thing he knew his son was rubbing his socked feet all over his. After the waiter left to get the coffee, Rafael leaned over and said to his son, "What are you doing?"

"I just thought you should get comfortable too," said Scott.

"You are going to get us into trouble," said Rafael.

Rafael saw movement under the table and knew that Scott was taking off his pants. The next thing he knew, however, Scott was rubbing his socked foot against his leg. Suddenly his son's socked foot was in his lap. Rafael instantly got hard, and Scott began to rub his erection through his pants. Rafael couldn't believe his son was rubbing his hard-on with his socked foot in the restaurant. Just then the waiter came and brought his coffee.

The waiter looked down as he put the coffee cup on the table and noticed the young guy's foot in the older guy's lap. He had thought the two were father and son, but now he wasn't sure what to think. He glanced over and noticed the boy was sitting in his underwear. He decided he didn't really care who they were, he was just hoping to get a good show.

After the waiter left Rafael said to his son, "You can't do that here."

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Scott, "I just can't help myself." Scott continued to rub his dad's erection through his pants with his socked foot. Rafael knew it was wrong but couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

The waiter came back, but both Rafael and Scott decided that they weren't interested in eating anything. After the waiter left, Scott looked around the diner and realized that they were alone. He excused himself to his dad and got up from the table. He walked to the restroom wearing just his shirt, his underwear and his socks. When he came out, Rafael noticed his son now only had on his red underwear and black socks. "What happened to your shirt?" asked Rafael.

"I took it off in the restroom," said Scott. "I guess I left it in there."

"You really should go get it, you will lose it again," said Rafael. Scott had been losing his clothes since he was little. Rafael knew he should be mad at his son, but he liked the way the boy looked in just his underwear.

Scott went back to rubbing his dad's boner with his socked feet while he rubbed his own cock through his briefs. Scott got so excited from touching and rubbing his dad's boner with his foot, that he decided to go even further this time. He stood up, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, and pulled them down. He stepped out of his underwear and was now naked except for his socks. He sat back down and slid his foot again into his dad's lap. Now he could masturbate his father while he openly jacked himself off.

Rafael couldn't believe his son was now sitting across from him in the restaurant, naked and jacking off, while he gave him a foot job under the table. Rafael looked around nervously, but only the waiter was around, and he was obviously enjoying the show. Rafael knew he should scold Scott for masturbating in public, but when he did that it usually had the opposite of his intended effect.

The first time Rafael talked to Scott about masturbation was when the boy was twelve. Rafael kept catching his boy playing with himself in public places. Rafael had taken Scott to the movies, and while they were waiting for the film to start, Rafael started talking to his son about masturbation.

_"It's a natural thing," said Rafael, "but you should wait until you are at home and in private to do it,"_

_"But why?" asked Scott. "It feels good when I play with myself." As he said this, the boy started fondling his penis through his silky basketball shorts._

_"I know it does, son," said Rafael, "but you have to wait until you get home."_

_"But I don't want to wait," said Scott. "I can't help myself; I just have to play with it," he said as he slid his shorts down. Since Scott had already taken off his sneakers, his shorts slid right off._

_"We've talked about this too," said Rafael, "you can't take your clothes off in public like this."_

_"But Dad," said Scott, "it feels good to be in my underwear. It's a lot more comfortable." As he talked, Scott was rubbing his boner through his white briefs._

_Rafael loved the way his boy looked in his white briefs, but he didn't want to admit this to his son. "I know you're comfortable, but people expect you to wear clothes in public."_

_"Don't you like the way I look in my underwear?" asked Scott as he continued to masturbate through his underpants._

_"Yes, but there are other people around," said Rafael. He continued to talk to his son while Scott continued to play with himself._

_Finally, Scott said, "Ok, Dad, I will behave."_

_"Thank you," said Rafael._

_"Can I have a hug?" asked Scott._

_"Sure," said Rafael._

_Scott stood up, still in his white briefs, and hugged his father. When he felt his dad's strong arms around him and pressed his head against his dad's strong chest, he immediately shot his cum in his briefs. As his dad hugged him and stroked his back, Scott was shooting his load into his underpants._

Rafael heard his son moan out loud and was snapped back into reality. Scott was grunting and squirming in his seat while his socked foot was busy working his father's dick. At the same time Scott let out a loud grunt and started to shoot his cum into the air, Rafael felt a shudder through his body and began to spurt cum into his underwear. Scott groaned as his sperm landed all over his chest and legs, while Scott's socked foot continued to rub his father's cock as it emptied its load into his underpants.

When they were both spent, Scott got up and walked naked except for his socks to the restroom. He came out wearing his shirt, the sat down and put his pants back on. Finally, he shoved his feet back into his shoes while his dad put his own shoes back on. The pair walked out of the diner, leaving Scott's briefs on the floor under the booth. The waiter retrieved them, glad to have a souvenir.


End file.
